Zgromadzenia Spokrewnionych
ZGROMADZENIA SPOKREWNIONYCH Jeśli klany odpowiadają wśród Spokrewnionych rodzinie i, być może, kulturze, a miasta są ich domenami, to rozmaite zgromadzenia są wampirzym odpowiednikiem narodów, partii politycznych czy wręcz religii. Zgromadzenia stanowią trzon społeczeństwa nieumarłych i są - o ile można to stwierdzić, biorąc pod uwagę rozmytą pamięć Spokrewnionych o historii - starożytnymi tradycjami istniejącymi w świecie wampirów od setek lat. Najstarsze (rzekomo) zgromadzenia cieszą się bardziej szacownym „rodowodem” niż pozostałe, lecz żadne z nich nie jest prawdziwie nowoczesne. Nawet młode wampiry, uważające, że dzisiejsze społeczeństwo Spokrewnionych wykształciło się stosunkowo niedawno, przyznają, że zgromadzenia prawie na pewno istnieją w takiej czy innej formie co najmniej od czasów sprzed rewolucji przemysłowej. Zgromadzenia są narodami, ponieważ dają Spokrewnionym poczucie wspólnoty, którego nie znajdą nigdzie indziej. Spokrewnieni są Przeistoczeni na łono klanu, nie mając w tej kwestii prawa głosu. Jak wielu śmiertelników, nawet jeśli czują lojalność wobec swej krwi i rodziny, często różnią się poglądami. Większość z nich jest uwięziona w swej ojczystej domenie i kieruje swą lojalność ku miejscowemu reżimowi, przymuszona do niej strachem lub zachęcona ambicją. W sprawie przynależności do zgromadzenia Spokrewnieni sami podejmują decyzję. Przyciągają ich frakcje wyznające poglądy, z którymi się identyfikują (lub którym przynajmniej nie są przeciwni). To na łonie zgromadzenia najłatwiej będzie im spotkać Spokrewnionych podzielających przynajmniej niektóre ich ideały i cele. Zgromadzenia pełnią rolę partii politycznych, ponieważ dają oparcie ambitnym Spokrewnionym. Większość zgromadzeń łaknie jak największych wpływów w miejscowej strukturze władzy Spokrewnionych albo po to, by realizować swe cele, albo by zapobiec zdobyciu przewagi przez swych rywali. Aktywni politycznie Spokrewnieni wolą zazwyczaj, by władzę sprawował członek ich własnego zgromadzenia, a nie rywal (choć wielu najchętniej skupiłoby władzę we własnych rękach). Wampir mający sojuszników pośród starszych, wspierających jego marsz ku władzy, ma niezaprzeczalną przewagę nad rywalami pozbawionymi takiego wsparcia. Co najdziwniejsze, zgromadzenia są dla niektórych Spokrewnionych instytucjami religijnymi. Podczas gdy pewne zgromadzenia - zwłaszcza Lancea Sanctum i Krąg Wiedźmy - mają charakter jawnie religijny, wszystkie wampirze frakcje żywią silne przekonania, które czasem stają się wręcz dogmatami. Choć młodzi Spokrewnieni często flirtują z rożnymi ideologiami albo szukając sobie odpowiedniego miejsca, albo próbując zrozumieć własne poglądy, wiele innych wampirów tak kurczowo trzyma się doktryn swego zgromadzenia, że nie są w stanie zrozumieć innych punktów widzenia. Chociaż tylko niektóre zgromadzenia otwarcie twierdzą, że ich reguły pochodzą od Longinusa, Boga czy innej siły wyższej, w większości z nich znajdują się fanatycy, którzy zachowują się, jakby tak właśnie było. Kolejna różnica między klanami a zgromadzeniami polega na tym, że członkostwo w tych drugich nie jest stałe. Choć klan Spokrewnionego nigdy się nie zmieni, może on przejść z jednego zgromadzenia do innego. Oczywiście porzucenie jednego zgromadzenia i przejście do innego nie jest rzeczą łatwą ani małą, lecz nie jest również niemożliwe. Zachowanie takie skutkuje utratą zaufania towarzyszy, lecz tylko najsurowsi członkowie zarówno opuszczonego, jak i nowego zgromadzenia zniżają się do podnoszenia (nieugruntowanych) oskarżeń konwertyty o zdradę. Najczęściej podczas Requiem zmienia się filozofia Spokrewnionego. Większość członków zgromadzenia wolałaby raczej pozbyć się ze swego grona dyletanta, który nie wyznaje całym sercem wspólnej ideologii, niż pozwolić, by jego zwątpienie zaraziło innych. Oczywiście zaprzańcy porzucający wszystkie zgromadzenia po kolei tracą zwykle wiele szacunku w oczach swych niedawnych towarzyszy, lecz czasem Spokrewniony po prostu się... oddala. W takim przypadku Przeklęci pozwalają swym współbraciom, choć nie bez zdziwienia, przejść z jednego zgromadzenia do innego. Co ciekawe, najłatwiej jest dokonać tego neofitom i niespełnionym ancillae, bo brak powiązań ze zgromadzeniem pozwala im pozostać niezauważonymi. Niektórzy Spokrewnieni uważają się za członków kilku zgromadzeń naraz, ale tylko do chwili, aż zostaną nakryci i zmuszeni do wyboru strony. Dla Spokrewnionych cieszących się osiągnięciami zmiana zgromadzenia jest bardziej kłopotliwa, zwykle ze względu na tajemną wiedzę i kontakty zdobyte podczas członkostwa w oryginalnym zgromadzeniu. Słynni „uciekinierzy” stają się zwykle tematem plotek, a nieraz dochodziło przez nich do konfliktów, a nawet do krwawych wendett. Zgromadzenia niekoniecznie muszą trwać w ciągłym konflikcie. W większości miast znajdują się członkowie wszystkich głównych grup (lub przynajmniej kilku z nich), a władzę i urzędy pośród Spokrewnionych sprawują stronnicy rożnych frakcji. Podobnie jak rywalizujące ze sobą w zamierzchłej przeszłości kościoły czy partie polityczne we współczesnych rządach śmiertelników, zgromadzenia często współistnieją, lecz rzadko zgadzają się w istotnych kwestiach. Niemniej jednak sam fakt, że zgromadzenia istnieją, nieuchronnie wiedzie do niezgody. Nawet ci nieliczni Spokrewnieni, którzy nie pragną władzy dla siebie, rozumieją, czemu w ich dobrze pojętym interesie jest, by jak największa władza spoczywała w rękach ich towarzyszy z tego samego zgromadzenia. Każda frakcja pragnie rządzić, a każde zgromadzenie ma własny pogląd na to, jak Spokrewnieni powinni owe rządy sprawować (a nawet, jak się zachowywać). W większości miast konflikt ten toczy się w ukryciu, pod postacią politycznych manewrów, szpiegostwa, sabotażu, przekupstwa, szantażu i okazjonalnych zabójstw. W niektórych domenach wieczna zimna wojna wybucha płomieniem i zgromadzenia stają ze sobą do otwartej walki (otwartej na tyle, na ile to możliwe wśród Spokrewnionych). Podobnie jak w przypadku wojen gangów śmiertelników, konflikty te są zwykle krótkie – im dłużej bowiem toczy się wojna, tym trudniej chronić Maskaradę - lecz bardzo krwawe. Konflikty nie tyle kończą się, ile wygasają, gdy jedna ze stron lub wszystkie są zbyt wyczerpane, by kontynuować walkę. W efekcie pojawia się nietrwały pokój, a wyniszczone zgromadzenia zostają zmuszone do współpracy, urywającej się zwykle, gdy tylko jedna z frakcji zyska siłę wystarczającą, by wszcząć konflikt na nowo. Należy pamiętać, że choć członkowie danego zgromadzenia zwykle zgadzają się w podstawowych kwestiach i często sprzymierzają się przeciw rywalom z zewnątrz, wewnątrz organizacji istnieje wiele napięć i wrogości. W rzeczy samej, nawet w miastach zdominowanych przez dane zgromadzenie, współzawodnictwo wewnątrz zgromadzenia jest spotykane częściej niż na zewnątrz. Spokrewnieni z Invictus rywalizują ze swoimi współbraćmi z Invictus, Kartianie zmagają się z innymi Kartianami itd. Przynależność do danego zgromadzenia pozwala dobrze ocenić ‘ pewne polityczne i filozoficzne poglądy danego wampira, lecz wszystko inne podlega dyskusji. Zgromadzenia na świecie Spokrewnieni istnieją wszędzie tam, gdzie ludzkość wznosi swe miasta i szerzy kulturę. Wampiry zaludniły całą ziemię i choć ich liczba jest mała w porównaniu do liczby ich żywicieli, populacja Przeklętych jest zbyt duża, by moc podzielić ją na eleganckie frakcje. Zgromadzenia opisane tu różnią się nieznacznie - co potencjalnie może być istotne - w zależności od domeny. Znaczy to, że choć członek lnvictus z Londynu prawdopodobnie podziela większość głównych poglądów członka lnvictus z Detroit, zapewne znacznie różnią się pod względem szczegółów. Co ważniejsze, w rożnych rejonach świata istnieją także pomniejsze zgromadzenia. Grupy: Ruch Kartian, Invictus, Krąg Wiedźm, Lancea Sanctum i Ordo Dracul - są największe i najpotężniejsze, przynajmniej na Zachodzie, lecz istnieją też inne, w innych kulturach, w mniejszych społecznościach i w krajach Trzeciego Świata. Uwzględnione tu zgromadzenia odpowiadają za większość Spokrewnionych, a także większą część ich wpływów, lecz nie wszystkich i wszystkie. Category:Zgromadzenia Category:Społeczność Spokrewnionych